Something's Coming Our Way
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens when Deacon finds out Maddie is his? How will he deal with Rayna? How will Teddy react to Deacon? And how will Maddie react to knowing that the first part of her life was a lie.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So this is my first Nashville fanfiction! I had this idea from watching 1x19 earlier! (If you haven't seen it/don't know what's been going on I won't ruin anything) But I'll be basing mine of what I'd love to happen with the Rayna/Deacon/Maddie/Teddy situation! It just needs to happen!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nashville or any of the characters.

**Something's Coming Our Way**

Rayna had spent the entire week that she had separated from her children with Deacon. It consisted mainly of them lying in bed, kissing, hugging, whatever they fancied. If they go out of bed before the sun set they had made an achievement. Rayna had made sure her schedule for that week would be less hectic than her normal routine and found having her own space rather splendid.

"I wish we could do this everyday" Deacon spoke as he placed soft kisses across her chest.

Rayna giggled softly as she responded to his touch. "Me too"

"I was thinking...the other day...Maybe we can talk to Maddie and Daph...you know...about us?" Deacon held his breathe. He had hoped for the reaction he wanted though the silence from her convinced him he wouldn't be getting it.

"Deacon..." She sighed deeply, without realizing she had moved herself gently away from him. Tucking the blanket they had around them closer to her exposed body.

"It doesn't matter" He was the worst person she knew at lying. Of course it mattered to him. The fact that whenever he was bothered he would twitch his mouth, and he laid there next to her, his mouth twitching he like he had eaten something he hated.

"Deacon, listen, please" Rayna pleaded to him. She could see the hurt in his eyes like daggers appearing inside her chest. "I want to tell them. I do. It's just"

"It's just what Rayna?" His agitation was obvious in the tone of his voice as she felt the discomfort and awkward vibe that was between them both like a lightning bolt.

"I don't know how Teddy will feel" No matter how much she wanted to get her own back and punish him, she couldn't. She knew how much the kids meant to him and using Deacon against him was the cruelest punishment she could give him.

"And he considered you and the girls when he invited Peggy into your home, I may add" He sternly replied. The sense of hurt in his voice showed his little respect for the man.

Rayna got up from the bed, her body remembering the pain of when she told what had happened and the memories of Maddie crying to her about what her father had said. She didn't want to think about it. She walked through into the kitchen, grabbing herself some fresh water from the tap and putting it into a clean mug on the side. She drank the liquid softly into her body to regain control of breathing and leant gently over the sink.

"Rayna, I'm sorry" The sorrow in his voice was Rayna's weakness. She couldn't resist the tone of his voice or the accent of his lush sounds. His husky voice which haunted her dreams. She turned around to see his figure slowly moving towards where she stood.

"It's not your fault. I don't want to ruin things. Everything is settled. I'm doing well with my music, the album is back on track, the girls are finally getting used to the changes, and well we're okay aren't we? I love you, and I love us" she spoke the truth, and simply pleased him. She kept his lips touch her neck as his hands gently curled around her waist and she tightened him his grip.

"You're right" he rested his head on her shoulder before continuing. "It will just be the two of us, til you're ready" he kissed her cheek again.

Tandy was currently sitting at her desk, the cold coffee was sitting untouched next to her pile of work she had to go through, and the current thoughts of the conversation she had with Rayna the previous night stuck in her head. She was considering the ideas of telling someone, anyone. She needed to bring down Teddy, she needed to get rid of him from the cycle.

_"Hello...This Tandy...Yes, Tandy Wyatt...You wanted something on Teddy...Oh yes I have...Maddie Conrad...Yes the daughter...Isn't his...It's Deacon Claybourne...Rayna's ex lover and guitar man..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the feedback so far, and the favorites and the followers (means a lot) I'm currently about to take my A2 exams but the chances are (hopefully) I'll update this still every other day or whatever

**Chapter Two**

Rayna awoke up in Deacon's arms. His soft skin was securely against hers, even when she slept he was still protecting her from danger. His permanent smile on his face make her laugh and the sound of her phone beginning to ring only irritated her. She carefully moved Deacon's arm, seeing his whole body turn around the bed as she carefully leant over to the cabinet and picked up the gadget to answer the call. She looked down at her screen not quite sure if she was reading the dialer correctly. _'Teddy Ringing' _A million thoughts ran through her head, were the girls okay, had something happened to them, had something happened to her father, was someone they knew hurt. Before she kept taunting herself she pressed the green button on the phone and spoke into it.

_"Rayna, I've been calling you for the last ten minutes..."_ The frustration in his voice began to frighten Rayna. She had never heard him like this before, well not when they were together.

"I've only just woke up. What's going on Teddy?" She spoke clearly into the phone, her body was still half asleep and the sound of Deacon snores next to her kept distracting her back to the thought that she should still be asleep. She carefully crept out of the bed and into the corridor so she could raise her voice without stirring Deacon again.

_"What's going on? Rayna? What's going on? It's in the papers, it's online, its everywhere"_ The pain in his voice was like daggers through the speakers. His heart was breaking and Rayna could feel it. He seemed so scared of whatever had been leaked. She remembered back to when all of the divorce rumors came out and how he reacted.

"Teddy, what's in the papers? I haven't looked yet" Rayna couldn't fully understand what secret could be so bad to destroy him so deeply.

_"Maddie, Rayna, Maddie"_ A silence on Rayna's end of the phone call was all he was received with. A few tears found their way down her cheeks as the day they had both prayed would never come had been confronted with without their say so or preparation.

"Teddy, listen to me..." She took a deep breath as she prepared to say something, anything to which she believed would calm him down til she could get round there. "We're going to sort this out".

_"Rayna, I want to believe you. But the fact is Maddie will find out, and she will ask questions. I love her too much to lie to her, that dance the other week, it was the best we have got on a while, and I can't lie to her. I promised her I changed"_ He gulped loudly as he thought how she'd react, the way she'd walk away from him saying she never wanted to see him again.

"Teddy?" Rayna spoke into the phone waiting for a further response from her ex-husband. "I'll get dressed and sorted and I'll be over by 10 okay? Get the girls some breakfast, I'll call Tandy and get her to take Daph to the films or something and we'll sit Maddie down and we'll talk yeah?" Rayna felt this was their only option. Open truth.

_"Yeah...Okay...Thanks"_ And with that he ended the call.

Rayna stood still. She didn't know what to do. Her daughter's real father was laying in the bed she had been in only ten minutes previously, he had been kissing and hugging her for days, he had been clueless for years and she didn't know how he'd react. She didn't know how Maddie would react. She had hated Teddy after the Peggy situation and the phone calls, and this could surely only give her the excuse to walk away for good. And how would she react to Deacon? They had always got on, that special connection.

_"Tandy, I'm at Deacons. Come get me? X_" was what she sent she knew she'd see it instantly and within minutes would be outside.

"Who was that?" Deacon yawned mid sentence as he found himself wondering into the kitchen and instantly turning on the kettle as he prepared to fresh mugs for him and his guest.

"Oh it was Teddy. Crisis at home" Rayna kept her sentences short. She didn't know what to say nor how to react or deal with everyone at the same time.

"Ray, is it bad? I can take you home?" Deacon immdently offered, his hand instantly brushing against her arm as he began comforting her.

Rayna gently moved away, she couldn't let him hold her, not when he didn't know what was about to come to the surface. She couldn't hurt him anymore. "It's fine. Tandy is on her way to come get me, I'll call you later" She finished her sentence and with that she left the home, closing the front door firmly behind her as she found Tandy's car outside promptly waiting.

She opened the car door, her body instantly falling back against the leather of the passenger seat. She took a deep breath and allowed her body to release the pain she had been keeping in. Her face was now pure white, her eyes were glossy as she knew she was about to lose a fight. She watched as her eyes continued flooding down her cheeks, the pain in her chest tightening as Tandy drove into Teddy's drive. "Tandy, I'll get Daph, do you mind taking her out for a bit? I'll explain everything when you're back?" Was all Rayna managed to say.

"Of course" Tandy agreed willingly. She loved spending time with her nieces, and especially wanted to help her sister. She had never seen Rayna is such a mess as she was when her and Deacon had first split up and she was left on her own.

Rayna walked inside the house, the familiar smell greeted her, and the mess that only Teddy would allow welcomed her. She looked across to the fridge and saw the pictures the girls had drawn throughout their school lives. She saw her girls walk through as they both paced fastly towards her and embraced their mother tightly. "I've missed you girls" Rayna smiled deeply.

"Daph, your Aunty Tandy is waiting on the drive to take you out" Rayna spoke excitedly, seeing her daughter looking as excited if not even more. She jumped at the chance and leapt out of the room before even saying goodbye.

"How come only Daph is going?" Maddie looked confused. She had never been singled out before by their aunty, let alone by her own mother's instructions. Teddy walked through, sitting next to Rayna as they all positioned themselves around the kitchen benches.

"Maddie, me and your father need to speak to you..."


	3. Chapter 3

So I know we've now discovered how everyone reacted etc. and I'm still distraught from the finale. (I mean come on, how cruel was that?!) but I thought I'd carry on with this as it's still going to be what we haven't yet seen as we only saw a few scenes of their reactions. Hope you're still enjoying this!

**Chapter Three**

Rayna had sat down besides Teddy, his hand tightly held onto hers and she felt his nervousness through his fingertips. Maddie was sat opposite them, confusion was the main emotion across her face. The last time her parents sat her down in this spot was then they announced they were getting divorced.

"Maddie, before me and your father say anything, we want you to know we both love you" Rayna softly spoke to her daughter, the small fragile girl in front of her smiling back.

"Maddie, you know I love you don't you?" Teddy spoke to his little girl. No matter what happened she'd always be his little girl, the little one he taught to say dad for the first time, the one he taught to ride her bike.

"I love you too dad. What's this all about? Are you sick mom? Are you sick dad?" Maddie began the series of questions, she didn't understand.

Rayna took a deep breath before she spoke out with the news, teddy's hand was holding on tighter. "Maddie, you know how we spoke about that people out there put things in the press that are against us? Well, there is a story about me, and your dad and you..." She paused as she felt a tug on her hand from Teddy, she realised he wanted to finish, he wanted to tell the little girl in front of him the truth.

"Maddie sweetheart, when your mom was pregnant with you, I took care of you, I was there at the birth and I heard you for the first time...you had the most tiniest fingers and this little button nose. But you're not biological mine" teddy revealed the truth.

Maddie paused. She wasn't sure what she was hearing. Was this really true? How could they lied to her all her life.

"Mum? Is it true?" Maddie cried further, the tears flowing down her cheeks as she realised what she had been told. She had never noticed.

Both the adults paused. their faces beginning to show the frustration and honesty to their daughters questions. Rayna knew Maddie would take it hard, she had also predicted that she would lose her daughter in the process. "I's true sweetheart" the words teared Rayna's throat into pieces.

Maddie began silently crying, her body was physically still as she felt the heat across her face. Her entire life seemed like it was a big cover up and the people she had loved and trusted when she was incapable of taking care of herself had spent those valuable years lying to her. "Who's my real dad?" she gulped loudly as she spoke, she never believed she'd ever had to say those words to anyone, especially not in the context of her own family.

Teddy had stood up by this point, his hands struck upon his hips as she paced up and down as he knew his soon to be ex wife would reveal the man who really owned his daughter. "It's Deacon, baby" Rayna's voice lowered.

"Deacon?" Maddie exclaimed. The man she had always treated like an uncle or an older brother. the man who had broke her mother's heart time and time again. the man who treated her with the respect her parents never did. Him.

"Does he know?...That I'm his...?" Maddie questioned. She felt the passion to go to see him, to go find out what happened, to ask him if he ever suspected, anything...

"No darling, Deacon doesn't know. We wanted to tell you first" Rayna felt her daughter almost like them both again for their reasonable decision here. She could see her by daughters expressions the worst wasn't over.

Teddy moved away from the conversation as he heard the front door bell ringing furiously repeatedly over and over. "That will properly be Tandy with Daph" Teddy excused himself to go open the door to what he thought would be his other family members.

"Who do you think you are?" what's this about? Is this a joke?" The voice was instantly recognized. It was Deacon. He must have found the newspapers when he went to go the corner shop for his breakfast items as he was running low.

Deacon stormed through the house, the door flying open and Teddy quickly moving away from the fast wood that was closely confronting his face. Deacon had now found Rayna and Maddie opposite each other. Their faces white and tears emerging down their cheeks.

"Rayna, please tell me this isn't true? it's a mistake?" Deacon begged. He kept looking back and forth from Maddie to Rayna as he waited for her response. it had felt like hours that passed as she said nothing just stared at the floor.

"It's true" the tears began completely falling from her eyes, as she found herself trying to stand up next to him, holding his hand as she felt his body collapse towards her. She surrounded her arms around his fragile figure as she sobbed into her.

"Deacon I'm so sorry" She kept repeating. Maddie had stared intensively, this was her real father. The man who was curled up against her mother sobbing over the realization he was a father.

"Rayna, I can't. I just. Can't" Deacon regained his balance and stood up fast, his head spinning in circles. He began backing away from her, and Maddie. his head turning from side to side as he realised what had happened. he had this beautiful little girl he never knew was his. this little girl he missed do everything with.

"Deacon come back?" Rayna shouted, the tears stopping her voice from reaching it's full loudness and the moist in her mouth making her cough. She had just lost the man she loved and had an daughter who despised her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thank you for all your lovely replies. I'm going to keep this going til it doesn't really work anymore, so thanks for supporting it, and those who are reading and not commenting, if you could that would be awesome.

**Chapter Four**

Rayna could hear those words repeating over and over like a broken record in her head. "deacon come back"..."Deacon come back" he never did. It had been two days since the showdown had happened at her home, Deacon had refused every single text, phone call, voicemail, tweet, everything. She was truly understanding the statement of silent treatment.

"Rayna?" Teddy knocked gently on the door before entering the room. Rayna had been curled up on the sofa in the back room since everything was revealed. She had avoided everyone as much as possible and only came out for dinner and when she occasionally felt like brightening herself up.

Rayna looked up from her phone as she held on tightly to the electrical device. "Teddy" she smiled softly as she recognized the face. Considering everything they had been through this year they had came out of it with a reflective attitude and understanding to each other's flaws and strengths.

"Come on Ray, you need to go have a hot bath, change your clothes, cook that pasta dish you're mom always made you...He's a good man, he just needs space" Teddy had tried to reason the best way he could. He knew how much Deacon meant to her, he'd always known it. Seeing her this broken began to affect him and their children.

"I don't think he even likes me anymore. Teddy what have we done? I don't think Maddie even likes me. I'm her mom, Teddy, her mom!" Rayna found her exhausted body allowing a few tears before she found herself now sat closer to Teddy as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her and comfort her.

Small footsteps were heard across the decorated wooden floor, and their youngest daughter approached, to see her parents close together. "Mom, why are you crying? is it because of Maddie?" Daphne asked. She had not fully been told the latest situation, and they both tried to avoid the subject for as long as possible. She was beginning to notice things, and would pick up on emotions, but yet she didn't know about the cruel things in this world or how much their lives were affected by others.

"Come here sweetheart" Rayna held her daughter and lifted her gently onto her lap, Teddy had moved a few inches away from Rayna as he stared at both the woman in his life. Daphne sat still on her mom, and kept staring up at her parents with her blue eyes reflecting off theirs.

"Right, you know how you're daddy is here, next to me?" Rayna waited as Daphne responded and smiled as she looked up to her dad. "Well, Maddie's dad isn't your dad..." Daphne paused and looked confused. how could their dad, who she called dad not be hers anymore. he had always been her's...especially before he was hers.

"But mom, how does that work? She's always called him dad?" Daphne was confusing herself further, and the frustration in her parents faces made her wish she had never asked why her mom was crying.

"Daph, can you remember when me and your mom split up? and we told you it's one of those things we can't explain now but when you're older your understand?" Teddy began reasoning, Daphne seemed to understand this more than Rayna's explanation.

"Well, it's one of those things darling. when you're a little older we'll explain everything to you, and like Maddie you will understand, okay?" Daphne nodded and moved over to her father's lap as she threw her arms around his waist and waited for him to hold onto her.

"I'm going to go see Maddie, okay sweetie?" Rayna asked her daughter, as she brushed a few stray hairs from her youngest child's eyes. Daphne nodded and curled into her father more.

Rayna began walking towards Maddie's room. She wanted to say so much to her, so much she could say, to explain what had happened, why she didn't tell her before, why she didn't want to tell her... She knocked gently on to the door and waited for a response.

She heard what sounded like a 'come in' and opened the doorknob and saw her daughter curled up on her bed, the childhood rabbit in her arms and a blanket Rayna had brought her from NYC when she was on tour when she was younger.

"Maddie, can we talk?" Rayna asked. Maddie turned her head instantly away from her mom. her body language was obviously expressing her words.

Rayna approached the bed, and flattened out the ruffed up duvet before sitting onto the edge of the bed. She looked at her fragile daughter, she had made her like this, she had made her daughter result to cuddling her childhood toy that she only hugged when things were difficult or if she was scared. "I'm sorry" were the only words she could speak. the image in front of her made her want to cry.

"Maddie, if only you knew what Deacon was like when you were in my stomach, he didn't even know who I was half the time, he didn't even know you were there..." She saw her daughter make some interest in what she was saying, and turned her head slightly to face her mom.

"He didn't want me? did he?" She sighed deeper into her teddy.

"Sweetheart, he didn't know. He found out the same day you did okay? This isn't Deacon's fault" Rayna tried to defend him, however different and however much he let her down then he wasn't like that anymore and even though she believed it was best for her to leave she knew if he was better he would have been an amazing dad.

"So why didn't you tell him? he could have been my dad..." Maddie sulked once again. All these sentences were being thrown at her, like she was meant to understand and piece them together as a jigsaw.

"Maddie, you're father, Deacon...he wasn't very well, you know that don't you? he didn't even know what day it was most of the time, when i was pregnant with you, i was scared...Teddy, your father he wanted to protect me, to protect you, he loved you, he took to me all those classes and all the scans, and Deacon couldn't do that. Deacon was seriously ill and I made him worse. When you love someone sometimes you have to lie to them to make them better. You're the most important thing in my life, you and Daphne, and I did what I did to protect you, to give you best start I could, and your father, he's been there since the beginning and he isn't going anyway..." Maddie had found herself moving across her bed and climbing onto her mom's lap, as she began crying, Rayna was rocking her gently back and fourth as she done when she was younger, it always stopped her crying.

"Now, where's that Rabbit again hey?" Rayna giggled, Maddie joined in and grabbed it from behind her.

Teddy appeared the door, a small knock before we walked in. "Rayna, that was Deacon...He's asked to meet you at the park..."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Sorry the delays in these, got my exam on Monday and left the revision a bit too late! (oops) Hope you're still enjoying this!

Chapter Five

Rayna paused when she heard what Teddy had told her. Why would Deacon decide to meet her? He hated her. Whenever they had these sort of fights previously it would take him at least a week for him to even begin trusting her again, let alone a few days. and with something as big as this. Maddie stood up and looked back and fourth at her parents.

"Mom, can I come with you?" she asked. She had already predicted what the answer would be but she believed her mom may have given her a new piece of hope.

"Sweetheart, I want to say yes, but I don't know how he's been. And I don't want him to frighten you" Rayna reassured her daughter the reasons behind why she couldn't come with her. She looked sad by the response but could see she understood the logic behind her mother's reply.

"I tell you what, I'll ask him if he's up to it...coming to our dinner on Sunday?" Rayna bargained and looked up at Teddy for his approval. He gently nodded. Maddie began gently moving around the room and getting more excited by the thought of having Deacon over. Before she found out he was her biological father he was like her uncle, he took her out, taught her new songs on her guitar that her mom had given her. She almost hoped nothing would change.

Rayna had got changed into a casual pair of jeans and throwed on a jumper type top and took only her phone and car keys to go meet Deacon at the destination he choose. When she entered the car park she noticed his car parked in it's usual spot, and looked over to see the park was busy as it would usually be on afternoon. She couldn't see him as she approached, and was continued on searching. In the back of her mind she remembered the place where they would go talk whenever things got rough, she knew that's where he'd be.

She walked across the log which was held over a small section of water and saw him sat on the broken tree trunk. he looked up at her, the disappointed look was still sharp in his eyes. "Hey" she shouted out and saw him nod only in return.

"Deacon, you haven't spoken in 5 minutes" Rayna spoke out loud. She almost believed that he wanted to see her to sort things out or even attempt too. He only returned her question with further silence. She could see his brain constantly working. The amount of debating he did in his own head was enough that the president could most likely take a day off.

"Rayna. I don't want to see you anymore" were the only words he responded with. His face cold and his eyes concentrated on the small section of water they both had just walked over. In his mind he remembered the time that Rayna had missed her foot on the log and ruined her favorite pair of boots.

"Deacon ... please?" She wanted him to take it all back .She wanted him to understand her, to understand the decision she made. it was for him, for Maddie, for her.

"Rayna. I've had it. I've had it all to last a lifetime. If I'm allowed I'd like to see Maddie, and still Daphne, I wouldn't want her to be left out, but I want to try build this relationship with her" Deacon had carefully thought through what he would say. He needed Maddie to know now he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Deacon, Maddie would love that. She wanted you to come to Sunday lunch. She asked me to ask you when we met actually" Rayna tried to change the subject, it wasn't; a lie but it was a pure good distraction from what was beginning to occur.

"That would be great" Deacon half smiled at the thought of his own daughter wanting him to come to lunch within only days of them both finding out the truth of each other. He had never had someone accept him so easily.

"Deacon, I don't want to lose you" Rayna admitted. Her tears were already falling down her cheeks. her heart felt like it was tightening and her body was freezing from the pain of his rejection.

"Rayna, you've already lost me. You lost me 13 years ago" Deacon stood up, and began walking away before he turned. "So 12 on Sunday?" Rayna nodded and held her tears in "Yeah"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the replies. Glad to see a lot of you are getting into this! Up next is the Sunday dinner. If any of you have any ideas you'd like me to add then they are all welcome! I have all my exams next week so I've made this chapter a lot longer than usual to make up for the delay until you get another!

**Chapter Six**

Rayna had mentally spent the last few days preparing herself for this day. The end of the week, but too many the start of a new week. A Sunday. She had found since the park conversation nothing felt right anymore. She had lost the love of someone she had always had since she was young. Deacon was always going to be her soul mate and until a few a days ago she never thought that possibility of them not being together again would have happened. They were so in love and so close to making it work, then bang.

"Mom, that was the door. I think it's Deacon can I go answer it?" Maddie had appeared in the kitchen, her mother was stood over the stove with a utensils in her hand as she carried on cooking the vegetables in the saucepans.

Rayna nodded and continue stirring the contents that were in the cooking equipment. She held her breath as she heard the door close and the voice of a familiar person enter into her home.

"Mom, come say hello to Deacon?" Maddie had now entered the kitchen with Deacon closely behind her. He could see her awkward she looked, and Maddie obviously had not been told the conversation only that he had agreed to come to dinner.

"Umm, hey" Rayna softly smiled, before turning back to the food that was in front of her. She opened up the oven to reveal the fresh smell of the turkey roasting away and the other treats surrounding it on the tray nicely browning.

"Hey" Deacon replied back.

He had seen Daphne enter the room and her face had turned from a frown to a massive smile. She ran carefully across the wooden floor into his arms and waited for him to lift her up as she normally would do on her entrance.

"Uncle Deacon" She exclaimed. "Hey little trouble" He laughed back before putting her back onto the floor and looked across to see Rayna smiling softly at the image in front of her.

The phone began to ring and Rayna looked at Maddie as she had her hands full of baking trays and gravy powder mixes. "Maddie can you?" She shouted through as the rest of the party how now gone through into the dining room to set up the table. "Yeah Mom" She laughed before walking into the landing to grab the phone and see who was ringing.

"Mom, it's Dad. He's stuck at this business meeting Grandad organized. He won't be able to make dinner" Maddie sounded sad by this, she had wanted him here, not only for her, but for everyone else, she didn't want him to feel like she was excluding him from her life.

"Oh okay, thanks Darling" Rayna sulk her face into her chest. This meant she would now have to combat Deacon on her own. She had hoped Teddy would be there to soften the blow and to help her do things whereas now Deacon would most likely offer to help her clean up and would talk to her.

Rayna had managed to sucessfully dish up all the plates and had called everyone to the table. She walked back and fourth bringing the plates through and putting them down onto the table in front of each person. She lastly sat herself down and began tucking into the food she had spent several hours slaving over in her kitchen.

"Deacon" Daphne spoke quietly, a piece of broccoli was currently being ate whilst she spoke.

"Yes Daphne" Deacon smiled back, using his napkin to wipe his face.

"Are you going to come round a lot more and take us out all the time?" Daphne smiled sweetly. She had always admired Deacon, and frequently referred to his as her uncle. He never minded which earned her more.

"Well, Daph, me and your mum, were not together" Deacon needed to express this. He couldn't sit there and pretend that him and Rayna still planned to be together again and raise them as he should have, by her side.

Rayna stood abruptly up from her seat, causing concern of the three faces around the table that looked straight at her with concern. "Excuse me" she politely added before quickly leaving the room and heading further down the hall to where her room was located.

"Do you want me to go check on her?" Maddie asked concerned. She felt her heart slowly fall inside, she hated seeing her mother upset, and especially when she knew she was some of the problem.

"Maddie, why don't you and Daphne clean up this, and be careful with the washing up, and I'll go see your mom?" Deacon suggested. The two young girls nodded and began taking cutlery and dining ware back into the kitchen to wash up.

Deacon left the girls and walked down the hall, across the walls were loads of photos of the girls, them growing up, family portraits, Maddie's ballet recitals, Daphne's sporting events. Everything. It wasn't til he saw these walls he realised how much he missed out on. Everything.

Deacon knocked gently on the door before entering into Rayna's room. The room had that smell Rayna always wore, a gently type of flower. Her room was decorated in basic colors, with basic furniture and a lot of pillows were they were needed. "Rayna?" He called through, seeing a light on in the en suite which was the next to the bed.

Rayna entered back from the en suite and sat down on the bed, her eyes were streaming and puffy, the tears were falling gently down her face and it was obvious she had attempted to wipe her eyes which caused her mascara to run more. Deacon came and sat down next to her, his arm automatically going around her to pull her into his chest as he felt her fall into him and hold on til she stopped her sobs.

"Rayna, I'm sorry" Deacon sounded sad in his voice. He never remembered how he made her feel when he was in his bad years, but basic dreams always return to him, and the guilty feeling he gets then he was feeling once again, but this this time worse.

"Deacon, I can't be without you" She cried further, her hands now clutched onto his shirt to make sure he couldn't leave her. She couldn't imagine being without him now they had the chance and he was better. It seemed like a waste of hope all those years if they weren't to ever try again.

"You won't have to be" Deacon turned his body to face hers. Her eyes were beginning to redden further, and his heart was breaking. He was doing this to her. He moved his finger to brush away the stray tears on her cheeks as she leant in closer to her. He could feel her breath upon his skin. He moved his mouth in front of her's and never looked back. Once their lips had touched he knew there was no going back, not even if he wanted. Their kisses were always intensive, their tongues fight each other like a battle at an castle and their hands were rooming trying to finds the buttons on each other's tops to remove them without breaking apart.

Deacon had laid himself over Rayna, her hands rooming further down his body as his hands remained brushing her hair as their kisses carried on getting more seductive.

"Daph, stop!" Maddie shouted at her younger sister. She witnessed her trying to wash up with soap and without a proper cloth as they were always told too after dinner.

Daphne looked up at her older sister before realizing what she had done wrong "Well there isn't anything else, is there Maddie" she teased her as she normally would and stuck out her tongue which always irritated Maddie even more.

"I'll go ask Mom, don't touch anything else" Maddie quickly went off towards her mom's room, she heard that it was silent and assumed they weren't talking or that Deacon had left, without realizing she opened the door.

"Mom..." Maddie looked terrified as the two adults just stopped in their positions and looked up to the teenager who stood their shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Thanks once again for your replies. Just came back from my first exam and concluded writing was a good revision break! For those who mentioned about them making up quickly, don't hold your breath...There may be trouble ahead... Thanks again!

**Chapter Seven**

Maddie paused before quickly turning her body sharply around and slamming the door closed. She had caught attention of Daphne who was skipping delightfully down the corridor as she hummed a tune off the radio. "Daph, why don't you go choose us a film to watch?" Maddie quickly thought of.

Daphne looked with confusion at her older sister. "You never let me choose a film, and we promised Uncle Deacon we would finish the washing up for Mom..." Daphne wisely pointed out. Her and Maddie had been brought up to respect their elders and do as they were told unlike several members in their classes.

"I just spoke to Mom, Daph. She said for us to go watch a film and she'll come finish up for us" Daphne smiled and was convinced by her sister and began walking off and stopped for her sister to follow. "Well come on then Maddie, I get to choose" She laughed as Maddie walked with her.

"What you going to choose then?" Maddie only hoped it wouldn't be something that she had learned to quote from the amount of viewings she had seen. "Snow White" Maddie sunk her head and walked into the lounge closing the door behind them to keep the sound within the room.

"Oh my dear" Rayna giggled into Deacon's chest. She looked up to him see his face was pure white and there was no expression. "Deacon?" He remained still and not did not lose his focus from the wall in front of him.

"Earth to Deacon?" Rayna had now persisted in waving her hands gently in front of his face to gain his attention. She didn't know why he was acting the way he was. Within minutes he had turned distant again.

"What" He returned into his normal existence, laying next to him was Rayna, her hands were clicking away over his face to try gain his attention. He didn't even know where he went, but he went somewhere in his head.

"You like just blacked out?" Rayna questioned. She had never seen Deacon do anything like that before, sure he had day dreams and was commonly in the clouds but never with that much intensively.

"I've got a lot of things on my mind" Deacon mentioned. He stood himself up throwing back on the t-shirt he had on before his romance session with Rayna and took himself into the bathroom to freshen up his and face and put on the rest of his clothes leaving Rayna the rest of the bedroom to get herself composed and back to normal.

Rayna moved closer to him, her hands gently resting upon his chest as her mouth edged closer to his. "What's wrong?" Deacon moved away from Rayna, instantly seeing the hurt in her eyes. he had never rejected her before, even when she called his name he'd go running over like some sort of obedient child.

"Deacon?" She raised her eyebrow at the action in front of her. Confused by his actions more so because of their recent activity only minutes previously.

"Rayna, I need to be a dad to Maddie" he kept this focus in front of him avoiding all contact with Rayna.

She gulped loudly. She knew too well what he was doing. He was freaking out and leaving her. "Deacon, but we?"

"Rayna, there cannot be an us. If we ever broke up that would destroy all thats good between us and now we have Maddie to think about" he tried to reason, realistically it sounded, but his heart only broke further by actually admitting these words.

"Deacon, why are you thinking ahead? This is now" Rayna had spent too much of her life considering the what ifs, she always wished she could take times as they come and only do things when she needed too.

"Rayna, it never works between us. You'll always be the one for me, but now we have Maddie and Daphne to consider I don't want to ruin this" deacon felt himself repeating over and over the same statement.

"You didn't even know about Maddie til this last few weeks, you never considered them before" Rayna was getting hurt and beginning to snap back her remarks.

"Because you never told me she was mine" he shouted back, he found himself now pacing up and down the floor of her bedroom.

"Because you left me, you left me and your baby!" Rayna cried. She felt herself reveal this huge hole. Everything was coming out and not the way she wanted things to be said.

"So that's the truth. You never told me because I left you? I was sick Rayna?" He replied sharply back. He felt like she was blaming him. How could he feel guilty over something he never knew nothing about.

"I know. That's why you couldn't be a part of our lives" Rayna sank her head into her chest, the tears rolling further down her face as she knew what was beginning. The end of everything they had tried to rebuild.

Deacon walked off, he turned to see Rayna was closely behind him, following him eagerly. "Rayna, it's over" were the words that left his mouth before the front door slammed shut. The walls connected to the wooden piece shaking in their own foundation by the mighty movement.

Rayna fell to the floor, her body aching all around her, she curled her arms around her body, bringing her knees in. She had done it now. She had lost him.


End file.
